In conventional generators, to obtain a higher density magnetic flux from a field element ring, an excited coil, wound the ring, must be provided to pass an electric current through the field element ring, so as to excite the core the ring. An electromagnetic type of field element ring can produce a higher density magnetic flux. However, to create an excited magnetic polarity within such a field element ring, it is necessary to increase the turns of the armature coil in order to increase the mass of the excited magnetic materials. If the mass of the field element ring is increased, the electric power necessary to excite the ring should be externally supplied. The field element ring emits a magnetic flux at about a right angle to the ring into the armature coil, thus generating electricity. However, it is first necessary to provide some external electric power to make it possible to excite the field element ring, to generate the magnetic flux. Since there are external factors involved, i.e. the driving force to rotate the field element ring, the electric current used to excite the ring, and the mass of the magnetic force causing excitation, it is first necessary to provide some external electric power. The less external electric power needed, the more efficient is the generator. In other words, the less flux lost, more efficiently is electricity generated.
Thus, the solution to the energy shortage is to reduce the amount of external energy needed to generate electricity. Research and experimentation are being conducted, today, to find such a solution.
Here are three published documents (Japanese publications of unexamined applications) regarding this invention.
Document 1: JP2006-14582, entitled, “Permanent-magnet Generator.”
Document 2: JP2005-218183, entitled, “Rotating Electrical Machine and Electromagnetic Device.”
Document 3: JP1980-79689, entitled, “Magnetic Power Generation.”
General outline of the above documents are here described.
Document 1 shows a generator comprising a stator in which a three-phase wound coil is provided inside its stator yoke, together with a rotator made of a multiple, even number of permanent magnets whose identical polarities (S, S) and (N, N) repel each other. This generator is characterized in that the rotator rotates in the center of the stator so as to generate electricity. In reducing the electric burden to the generator, by efficiently utilizing the magnetic power of the permanent magnets, a net amount of electricity induced in the coil is realized.
Document 2 shows a rotary generator and an electrical motor (as a generator) having a structure to achieve a more efficient performance by increasing the magnetic flux generated in an aperture set between the rotator and the stator.
A rotator made of magnets is inserted. The magnet part of the rotator corresponds alternately to the identical (or opposite) polarity of the stator. At the same time, the backward swing of the rotating rotator corresponds to the position of the identical (or opposite) polarity. While rotating at the synchronous speed, the backward swing of the polarity of the rotator is always positioned relative to the polarity of the stator. Magnetic attracting force and repelling force are always generated by the polarity of the stator facing the forward and reverse swings of the polarity of the rotator, so that the force of rotation increases.
As mentioned above, this document describes an inventive generator that works very efficiently, with magnets being used to increase the magnetic flux at the aperture (air gap), as well as other elements, i.e., structure, dimensions, and the alignment of the iron core.
Document 3 refers to a magnetically electric generation device of a structure in which many outer magnets are openly and circularly aligned, with many inner magnets circularly aligned inside the outer magnets, so as to be rotatably engaged. The inner magnets are stably supported on a supporting plate having a central rotary shaft. A magneto coil, an electric generating magnet, and an iron core are orderly provided along the inner side of the rotary shaft. The circularly arranged inner magnets rotate in a certain direction by the repelling force generated between the inner and outer magnets and then, at that juncture, a rotary magnetic force is generated, which thus generates electricity in the magneto coil.
However, Documents 1, 2, and 3 do not describe a structure in which an armature core and an armature coil (stator) are aligned closely to a field element ring (rotator). Thus, magnetic flux may be lost, which is likely to pose a problem in achieving a magnetic flux from such a field element ring. Instead, Documents 1, 2, and 3 apply to a structure in which magnets are set face to face. Yet, only the magnetic flux emitted from the face-to-face magnets is addressed, without describing a structure which considers the relationship between the magnets and the coil. Also, Documents 1, 2, and 3 do not teach the necessity of exciting the structure, and the inventions described in those documents do not consider a structure in which a low mass produces a high magnetic flux of a high magnetic field, as this invention does.
In light of the above-referenced documents, it is possible to provide just such an efficient generator, as this invention does, as follows.                1. The field element ring is entirely made of permanent magnets, without having an excitation coil and an excitation core.        2. The direction of the emitted magnetic flux from the field element ring is changed.        3. The identical polarities of the rod magnets are forcible butted together with the spaces between them eliminated, to cause a magnetic flux to emit from between the magnets at about a right angle to the ring of magnets, i.e. Coulomb's Law is realized, which states: magnetic charges m1 and m2 of identical polarities repel each other. In eliminating the space between magnetic charges m1 and m2, the magnetic flux emitting from between m1 and m2 repel each other because they are of identical polarities, with the resultant magnetic flux thus bending to about a right (90 degree) angle to the field element ring. Thus, magnetic polarity m (Wb) is strengthened by eliminating the space between the identical polarities of the rod magnets.        4. The field element ring is made of rod magnets to minimize the size of the excited structure, so that even a ring of such low mass will produce a high magnetic flux of a high magnetic field.        5. An armature coil is wound around the field element ring, through which the ring rotates, according to Lenz' Law.        6. The field element ring rotates through the armature coil, both of which are encased within an armature core, cylindrically shaped.        7. The three Y-shaped sets of inner and outer roller devices are respectively set in three places, evenly spaced apart in line with the armature coil, to lend rotation to the field element ring. Rotary force to the ring is applied from the drive motor to one of the outer (and inner) roller devices.        8. As the field element ring rotates, a magnetic flux emits into the armature coil from between the butted ends of the rod magnets at about a right angle to the ring of magnets, thus inducing an electromotive force to generate electricity.        9. By forcibly butting together the rod magnets at their identical polarities, the magnetic axis of the ring of magnets is changed to about a right angle to the ring. Thus, a field element ring of low mass can produce a high magnetic flux, eventually reducing the amount of external energy needed to power the drive motor that applies ring geometry action to the field element ring, thus covering the loss of the initially used energy to generate the magnetic flux.        10. The power generated by this invention can be calculated by measuring the mass and velocity of the magnetic flux emitting into the armature coil, by the number of the turns of the armature coil, and by the number of polarities present (twice times the number of rod magnets used).        11. The capacity of the generator is the multiplication of the value of the electric current emitting into the armature coil.        12. In proportion of the mass and velocity of the magnetic flux to the mass of the field element ring, an increase in the velocity of the magnetic flux increases the speed of the rotating ring, as the magnetic flux emits into the armature coil, like an energy amplifier, thus causing an efficient generation of electricity.        